narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Great Nations
The Six Great Shinobi Nations (忍び五大国, Shinobi Rokukoku), formerly the Five Great Shinobi Nations (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku), are six lands shown as the main continent in the Naruto Fanon Series. Each Land is named after one of the five basic elements, except for the Land of Mountains. They have become known as the Six Great Nations, since Yamagakure rivals Konoha in size, the Land of Mountains became a great nation. Land of Fire The Land of Fire (火の国 Hi no Kuni) is one of the largest and most powerful countries in the series. Its main hidden village, Konohagakure, is the home of the main cast. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the largest country, it has the largest hidden city. The Land of Fire has been in war with Lightning Country, Earth Country, Wind Country and later the Sound Country. Twelve years before the story begins, the Land of Fire was attacked by an exceedingly powerful demon, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. This monster destroyed anything in its path and killed countless people, including, among several others, Iruka Umino's parents. It was stopped by Konohagakure's Fourth Hokage. He sacrificed his own life to seal the monster inside his newborn child, Naruto Uzumaki. In the quiet years that followed, the Land of Fire slowly recovered and became accustomed to peace. This was seen by other countries who had been working to increase their military power — as a weakness, and is one of the factors that brought about the combined assault from conspiring Otogakure and Sunagakure causing the death of the Third Hokage by Orochimaru causing Tsunade to become Konohagakure's current Fifth Hokage. The major families/clans that reside in The Land of Fire are the Senju, Hyugas, Inuzukas, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanakas, Naras and Uchihas. Notorious for their dojutsu (eye technique) the Hyugas and Uchihas posses, their secrets have been sought out for many years by rival countries. The most well-known clan in Konoha are the Uchiha clan with their power of the Sharingan and knowledge of Fire Release jutsus, especially their development of their signature jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, a popular Chunin-level/C-Rank jutsu in Konohagakure no sato. Besides there ninja forces the land of fire also maintain one of biggest and best equipped conventional armies of the five shinobi nations. Konohagakure *Main Article: Konohagakure Ashigakure no Sato *Main Article: Ashigakure Hogakure no Sato *Main Article: Hogakure Land of Wind The Land of Wind (風の国, Kaze no Kuni) is one of the more focussed on countries in the series. It is located south-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of Rivers and the Land of Rain. The country covers a vast realm, but that realm is largely comprised of deserts. Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages build in one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it has a large population. The Land of Wind is on good terms with the Land of Fire, with a lot of trade going on between the two countries. Sunagakure no Sato *Main article: Sunagakure Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Sand") is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As one of the five great ninja villages, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage. The ninja from this village seem to specialize in Wind Release techniques and the Puppet Technique. As opposed to the village of the Hidden Leaf, shinobi residing within the Sand village heavily believe that the accomplishment of mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it, it is for this reason why Kankuro states that Sand shinobi aren't as merciful as those of the Leaf. Gaara, the current Kazekage and the former Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku hails from this village. As do the legendary puppeteers Chiyo and Sasori. Senpuugakure no Sato *Main Article: Senpuugakure Land of Lightning The Land of Lightning (雷の国, Kaminari no Kuni) has seen little attention in the series. It is located on a peninsula north-east of the Land of Fire and it is considered one of the Five Great Countries. In the centre of the country are vast mountain ranges, whose many thunder storms are said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty. There are many hot springs located within the country. Kumogakure no Sato *Main article: Kumogakure Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Clouds") is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the five great ninja villages, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. The ninja from this village seem to specialize in Lightning Release techniques. It is located on a high mountain, literally hidden in the clouds. Yugito Nii, the former Jinchūriki of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat hailed from this city, as does Kirābī, the Jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Beast. Hitsujigakure no Sato Hitsujigakure (ひつじれの里, Hitsujigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Sheeps") is a hidden village in the northern regions of the Land of Lightning. It is part of the Animal Ninja Villages, where animal ninja live and most summons hail from. The city's inhabitants are sheeps and goats. Their leader is known as the Kohitsujikage (Literally 'Lamb Shadow') even though he or she isn't one of the Great Five Kages. Ninja from this village specialize in several unique techniques. For more information see the article about Akame. Raigakure no Sato *Main Article: Raigakure Valley of Clouds and Lightning Located somewhere within the country's many mountain ranges is a valley called the Valley of Clouds and Lightning (雲雷峡, Unraikyō). It's a water filled valley covered in clouds or fog. Within this valley is a dark cavern where Kirābī(Who easily overpowered Sasuke & team hawk), the Jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Beast, trains. Land of Earth The Land of Earth (土の国, Tsuchi no Kuni) has seen little attention in the series thus far. It is located north-west of the Land of Fire and borders the Land of the Waterfall, the Land of Grass, and the Land of Rain. The country is mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Land of Earth runs along a rocky mountain range, blocking communication with other countries. The wind blowing from the north passes over these mountains, carrying small rocks from the Land of Earth to the surrounding countries. This famous natural phenomenon is called "Gan'u" (岩雨, "Rock Rain"). Iwagakure no Sato *Main article: Iwagakure Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Rocks") is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the five great ninja villages, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage. Its symbol is made of two rocks, with a smaller one in front of a larger one. The ninja from this village seem to specialize in Earth Release techniques. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageous position and is proud of its strong defences. The Akatsuki member Deidara and the hosts of the four-tailed beast and the five-tailed beast hailed from this village. Chigakure no Sato *Main Article: Chigakure Land of Water The Land of Water (水の国, Mizu no Kuni) is oriented towards the element of water (Suiton). It is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and full of mist and lakes. In some places, like the area where Haku grew up, it is very cold and snows quite a bit. Little is currently known about it and it apparently leaves itself out of most political affairs, which is understandable considering that it is an island relatively remote from the continent containing the other four major countries. Its hidden village is Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Zabuza Momochi attempted a coup d'état in the country, but was repelled. The Land of Water is the smallest of the five great countries, which may be the reason Kirigakure used to hold the gruesome graduation tests that it did. Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki originates from Kirigakure and was once a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Kirigakure *Main Article: Kirigakure Baburugakure no Sato *Main Article: Baburugakure Land of Mountains The Land of Mountains (山の土地, Yama no Kuni) is a country to the south of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. It is very mountainous, as the name suggests. It has two great rivers and hundreds of ravines. It was a primitive land until the First Mazuka united its major clans in his new village. The Land of Mountains is one of the largest and most powerful countries in The Shinobi World. Its main hidden village, Yamagakure, is the home of the Mazuka Clan. Yamagakure Yamagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Yamagakure no Sato, lit meaning=Village Hidden Among The Mountains, also known as "Village Hidden in the Mountains" or "Hidden Mountain Village"), is one of the six great ninja villages. As such, it is one of six villages with a Kage as its leader, known as the Yamakage. Category:Locations Category:articles marked as clear